


君相当时一梦中

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [9]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 宋太祖龙虎风云会
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 光荣属于罗贯中。





	君相当时一梦中

列位看官！今日群友俱至，少长咸集。小老儿盛情难却，少不得再讲一出《龙虎风云会》，表一表那前朝圣主贤臣故事。不图说书人扬名立万，但求差可裨世道人心。列位看官请了！

表的是那大宋朝四百年开基之主，十八世帝王班头，太祖皇帝姓赵讳匡胤者也。忆往昔大风雪夜，宋太祖顶风冒雪，亲访丞相赵普府第。君相策对，谈笑间定一统天下之计。看今朝派遣大将，四路军旗开得胜，擒得列国伪主叩阙。论功行赏，觥筹里画凌烟麒麟之形。  
这一时正乃太平天子朝元日，这一处恰是东京城上明德楼。文武百官分班恭立，正待躬逢奏捷献俘之盛事，喜迎凯旋回朝之六师。当先一人锦袍簪笏，玉树长身。观其气，浩浩然如百川会东海；察其色，皎皎然若明月出天山。此人更非别个，正是当朝丞相赵普者也。赵普字则平，幽州人氏，本在太祖皇帝之父，后周朝马军副指挥使赵弘殷帐前充作判官之职。弘殷喜他秉性纯厚，侍奉谨勤，命与长男匡胤相见，撮土换帖，拜为弟兄。后来他相随太祖皇帝东征西讨，运筹帷幄之中，决胜千里之外，真乃智计无双。陈桥驿应天顺命，赵普实有推戴之力，以其劳苦功高，列为群臣之首，官拜中书大丞相，进封韩王。次一人顶盔戴甲，眉间一股煞气，望之若凶神太岁，乃是太祖御弟郑恩者也。郑恩字子明，大梁人氏，少时与太祖意气相交，结作兄弟。郑恩秉性粗豪急躁，陈桥驿亲持黄旗前裹太祖，虽坏兄长忠义，实有拥立之功。太祖即位，令掌管禁军，统十万虎狼之师，进封北平王。次一人仙风道骨，鹤发童颜，乃是大宋国师苗训者也。苗训字光裔，幼习周易先天之数，兼擅天文星纬之学。本在汴梁桥下卖卦为生，一日望见太祖有天子气，故跪称万岁而从之。陈桥驿后，太祖拜为国师，掌司天算星曜之守。三人之下，群臣各以位分立。  
眼见得九重天上晓光霁，明德楼里仙乐齐，便听那郑恩开言奏嗓音如雷：“今有天平军节度使石守信者也，收复吴越回旋，正朝门等宣哩。”赵普应道：“教他过来罢。”听其声，清如林间松下风过耳；闻其言，朗若春和景阳碎浮冰。那大将赤甲兜鍪，拜上殿来，只道：“臣石守信奉旨迎钱王纳土来。”赵普唤起，赞道：“想勾践卧薪尝胆将吴破，叹钱镠一剑霜寒十四州。将军五陵豪气三千丈，这场勋业世间稀。当奏明圣上，封作威武王。”石守信称谢拜退。  
那郑恩又奏：“今有忠武军节度使潘美者也，讨伐南汉回师，正朝外等宣哩。”赵普应道：“教他过来罢。”那大将银甲兜鍪，拜上殿来，只道：“臣潘美奉命征广汉报捷来。”赵普唤起，赞道：“柳河东曾泣百越文身地，真蛟蜃残虐百姓枉称强。将军斩将降兵何太疾？堪写入麒麟画里。当奏明圣上，封作武惠王。”潘美称谢拜退。  
那郑恩又奏：“今有平卢军节度使曹彬者也，攻取江南凯还，正朝门等旨哩。”赵普应道：“教他过来罢。”那大将青甲兜鍪，拜上殿来，只道：“臣曹彬奉敕下江南干事回。”赵普唤起，赞道：“吴孙皓千寻铁锁沉江底，陈叔宝一片降幡出石头。将军豪杰犹胜王士治，忠义更超杨处道。当奏明圣上，封作济阳王。”曹彬称谢拜退。  
那郑恩又奏：“今有武宁军节度使王全斌者也，平定后蜀回见，正朝外等旨哩。”赵普应道：“教他过来罢。”那大将乌甲兜鍪，拜上殿来，只道：“臣王全斌奉诏平孟蜀复命回。”赵普唤起，赞道：“李太白以手抚膺坐长叹，汉武侯长使英雄泪满襟。将军凯歌声透青云内，此番功劳数第一。当奏明圣上，封作宁西王。”王全斌称谢拜退。  
石守信等众将都道：“臣等上赖圣上洪福，下奉丞相钧旨，兵不血刃而收平四国，天下版图已尽归王化。那四国相臣，正在朝门外等宣哩。”赵普颔首，道：“宣来！”那吴越、南汉、南唐、后蜀四国相臣便都拜上殿来，望阙跪了。当先一人急躁，乃是吴越相国吴程；次一人猥琐，乃是南汉相国龚澄枢；次一人寡淡，乃是南唐相国徐铉；尾一人无赖，乃是后蜀相国王昭远。赵普望一望这四人，只笑骂道：“尔等每日价朝堂上图名利，早合该林泉里远是非！看今朝贪生怕死辈，都做了败家亡国臣！”  
那徐铉文人心性，兀自抗辩道：“臣国主以小事大奉上朝，便如同以子事父般周到。我江南又有何罪，劳王师远征？”赵普喝道：“谬话！尔自幼读圣贤书，天下岂有父子做两家的道理？莫说你君臣骄奢淫逸断国运，便是江南无罪，我圣上卧榻之侧，岂容他人酣睡！”徐铉心魄俱惊，呐呐无言，半晌只道：“既如此，臣等亡国臣，乞放骸骨于林下。”赵普唤起，抚慰道：“日后君等与本相同殿为臣，正合该鼎力效命朝廷，此话休要再提。”四相都称谢拜退。  
石守信等又道：“那四国伪主，正在朝外听宣，合该行献俘之礼。”赵普亦颔首，道：“宣来！”那吴越、南汉、南唐、后蜀四国国主也都拜上殿来，望阙跪了。当先一人谦恭，乃是吴越王钱俶；次一人谄媚，乃是南汉王刘鋹；次一人文秀，乃是南唐王李煜；尾一人惶恐，乃是后蜀王孟昶。赵普望一望这四人，又笑骂道：“尔等外动干戈内贪欲，滔天大罪当凌迟！天心不忍便加诛，各封王侯莫惶惧。吾皇勤俭开基业，真龙出世蛟蜃藏。龙兴自有白虎配，大风起兮云飞扬。”四国主都称谢拜退。  
那孟昶前行出列，叩首道：“既蒙圣恩得逃一死，臣请执梃为诸降王长，永守臣节。”赵普未及答，而那刘鋹已鼓噪道：“老哥哥，此话说不得也！尔何德何能，为我等之长？”孟昶答道：“我年最长，次钱文德，次李重光，次尔。”刘鋹怒道：“非也，此事以贤不以长！”亦前行叩首道：“臣手结珍珠马鞍一副，愿献圣上；手抄鲁论语二十卷，愿献丞相，请以此为诸降王长。”赵普笑道：“尔二人下去，以角抵论输赢罢！”乃奉圣旨排歌舞筵席，大宴文武群臣并诸降王。

仙乐声飘韶韵美，麒麟献瑞凤来仪。斟酌玉液进金杯，文武俱列流水席。觥筹交错，酒过三巡，那郑恩乃道：“丞相不进酒食，却在想啥劳什子？”赵普兀自出神，恍然垂目道：“想那日夜半圣上过我，好大的风雪也呵！”望其面，嘴角分明含笑；睹其容，眉梢却锁忧愁。郑恩已醉，嚷嚷道：“那有什么好想！丞相共我饮、满饮此杯！”两人执杯饮了，却浇不断赵普心底思绪。  
想那夜北风紧白雪纷飞，赵普料得无人往丞相府上来，乃闭门歇客。令书童张千燃起香烛，剔亮油灯，捧一卷《论语》书房细细地读着。却不料那太祖皇帝赵匡胤者，自从陈桥驿被诸兄弟共推为天下之主，念及诸国未平唯恐万姓失望，是以昼夜睡不安寝。他寻思道：“水晶宫冷透鲛绡帐，夜深沉难睡稳龙床。何不离金门私出天街上，过贤臣暗将丞相访？料得我这一桩心事，也只有则平差可告解！”闲步走出宫门，却见天降瑞雪，兀那雪景：翩翩然如蝶翅翻飞，纷纷然若柳絮飘扬。剪冰花旋风儿吹，践琼瑶脚步儿忙。猛回头把凤楼凝望，全不见那碧瓦鸳鸯。一霎儿九重宫阙如银砌，半合儿万里乾坤似玉妆。  
风雪交加，路无行人。匡胤脱了紫罗襕替龙衣，解了黄金带束腰围，只扮作白衣秀士般。雪用白襕两袖遮，风将乌纱小帽荡。他不以为意，反心下窃喜道：“有道是瑞雪兆丰年也呵！此等盛景，便是不为国事，也合该告与则平知道，与我同喜方是。”当下更加快脚步，往丞相府中行去。到得赵普府第，见眼前铁桶般重门掩上，不免将铜兽面双环扣响。那小书童张千侍奉赵普夜读，本已困倦，闻听敲门之声，愈发不耐，扬声道：“是哪个在敲门哪？”  
匡胤应道：“俺是万岁山前赵大郎者也。”张千不明所以，没好气道：“管你大郎二郎，这早晚夜又深，雪又大，你却来做甚么？”匡胤道：“你家相公，却又在做甚么？他可曾睡下了？”张千答道：“相公哪肯便睡？正厅房夜读书哩。”匡胤笑道：“堂中无人陪伴未免寂寞，我便特来听相公讲书。”张千怒道：“去去！你若听讲书，合该去大相国寺寻个和尚。我家相公辅佐朝政，日理万机，哪里是你消遣得的？”匡胤斥道：“你小子好不懂事！咱自有机密事与丞相商议，耽误了仔细你脑袋！”张千唬了一跳，嘟囔道：“既有正事，你咋不早说呐。”说着往书房通报，赵普知是匡胤，忙吩咐开了正门，跪迎接驾。  
匡胤却不叫起，只道：“相公忙甚么事呢？倒是好大的架子！”赵普叩首道：“下臣不知主上驾临，罪该万死。”匡胤本欲发作，却见他衣衫单薄，忙健步上前扶他起来，一同往厅房中去。张千旁边伺候，匡胤只问他：“此处却是哪里？”张千战战兢兢，道：“回圣上，是、是当朝丞相府。”匡胤怒道：“既不是大相国寺，怎么使你这般人？连出来要与你家相公披件衣服都不知？”张千股栗不能言。赵普咳了数声，解围道：“陛下尊坐。张千，你去煎点茶汤来。”  
匡胤叹道：“朕吃不进。你既不愿怪他，教他好生看门便罢了。”张千唯唯而退。赵普便问道：“今夜天寒雪大，主公当保重圣体，有事传臣入宫便罢了，何苦亲来？”匡胤缓了神色，道：“本就是来看看你，早知你病着，我倒来得不巧……你早些歇息罢，我过会儿便走了。”赵普低首道：“臣无碍。陛下若为国事而来，但说便是。”匡胤赧然，道：“想那汉高皇深居未央朕不学，唐天子停眠晋阳朕不仿，今宵翠被寒生金凤凰，朕有心思傅说，无梦到高唐。正为这桩为君的勾当，特来将卿访。”赵普笑道：“忧劳可以兴国，主公位居天子富有四海，却不肯逸豫，真是社稷之福。”  
匡胤大喜，道：“则平最知我心意，既是卿夜读经书，朕要将你学问考上一考。”赵普道：“陛下请说。”匡胤问道：“《尚书》是几篇？”赵普答道：“《尚书》者帝王治世之书也，夫子断自唐虞，以典、谟、训、诰、誓、命六体，皆尧、舜、汤、禹、文、武授受之心法。孔安国断为五十八篇。”匡胤又问道：“毛诗共几章？”赵普又答道：“夫诗者，古人吟咏性情之大节。有风、雅、颂三经，赋、比、兴三纬。诗有三千，夫子删为三百十一篇。”“《礼记》主意如何？”“夫《礼记》乃汉儒所撰述，杂录古礼之义。盖六经之用，礼实为先；治人事神，无非以礼。”“《春秋》主意如何？”“《春秋》以褒贬为辞，敦典庸礼，命德讨罪，世道之兴亡可鉴。”  
一番对答已毕，赵普劝道：“陛下当法宗尧、舜、禹、汤、文、武，方为圣主。只恐臣愧于古之贤相耳。”匡胤执赵普手，道：“卿为朕燮理阴阳，又何输他萧规曹随开强汉，房谋杜断立盛唐！”回视赵普书案上摆着书卷子，笑道：“今夜雪窗下，卿披衣读六经哪一篇？”赵普答道：“却是《论语》二十篇。”匡胤噗嗤笑道：“《论语》本是小儿进学书，卿又看他何来？”赵普正色道：“孔门诸贤记圣人切要言语，无非治国平天下之要道。臣平生所学，不过以半部论语，佐我主平治天下。”  
匡胤若有所悟，正襟危坐道：“朕平素但闻卿用《论语》治国事有方，却原来只半部运天下于掌。如你我此般论谈临绛帐，却强似开宴推盏出红妆！则平真是我生平第一知心人也。”赵普不应，背过脸去道：“天寒雪大，臣有一杯酒进献陛下，未知可否。”匡胤喜道：“如此甚好。”赵普道：“臣便唤拙荆将酒来。”匡胤一把按住他手背，道：“你我自便罢了，怎好劳烦嫂嫂？”赵普忙道：“臣的糟糠妻罢了，当不得陛下如此称呼。”  
匡胤叹道：“卿道是糟糠之妻不下堂，朕常想贫贱之交不可忘。妻若贤夫免灾殃，君得臣国家兴旺。这里头好有一比，卿遇朕便如伊尹逢太甲，朕得卿却如梁鸿配孟光。”赵普险被呛住，咳嗽数声，道：“陛下又取笑臣。”匡胤摇首不语，以手背探他额头热度，自去取酒舀与他喝，只道驱寒。赵普默默受了。一时间烛光摇曳，君臣间寂寂无言，只闻窗外雪落簌簌之声。  
半晌，赵普叹道：“主上此来，不是有国事说？”匡胤答道：“朕晓夜无眠想万方，须不是欢娱嫌夜短，早难道寂寞恨更长。忧愁事几桩，思前想后，只有卿堪告解。”赵普低眉道：“臣愿为陛下分忧，请主上说来。”匡胤慨然道：“寒风似箭，冻雪如刀。寡人深居九重，尚不胜其寒，何况小民乎！”赵普轻声道：“陛下念及贫穷，诚四海苍生之福。百姓贫苦，只是因四方多事，如今天下太平，民力已渐苏矣。”匡胤一把攀住他肩膀，道：“可方今你我卧榻之外，俱是他人之地！”赵普轻轻挣开，道：“天下尚未统一，正是南征北战之时，不知陛下如何打算。”  
匡胤见他冷淡，一时愤懑，故意激他道：“朕欲学世宗，暂离丹凤阙，亲拥碧油幢，讨平他河东上党，生擒他太原刘崇哩！”赵普闻言，只觉胸口郁结不解，强提声道：“主上奈何欲如此？太原当西北二边，如先下，我将独对契丹，又有何益！岂若先平江南诸侯……”话未已而呛咳连连，面上俱是潮红。匡胤心头一紧，忙揽着他背，哄劝道：“朕亦欲先定江南，方才姑且试卿而已，莫要动气。”赵普背脸不答。匡胤柔声低气，只问他道：“不知以卿之意，征江南四国，各当以何人为帅？”  
赵普沉默片刻，淡淡道：“石守信素有名望，可令取吴越；潘美骁勇善战，可令定两广；曹彬秉性纯良，可令下江南；王全斌忠心不二，可令收四川。至于成事则天命也，非臣所知。”匡胤忙应道：“此际必定万无一失。张千，你速去元帅府，传他四人来此。莫说是朕的意思，只道是丞相钧旨。”赵普蹙眉道：“陛下这又是何意？”匡胤道：“正要他们知道，你我君臣本一体，何分彼此。”赵普气结，道：“还请陛下先放开臣。”匡胤笑而不答。  
那边厢张千到得元帅府，恰逢石守信等四将聚会饮酒，闻说丞相钧旨，便乘夜冒雪行来拜见。进得门来，却见匡胤携了赵普手，共坐厅堂正位上。众将忙着跪拜，赵普欲避让，却挣脱不得，硬生生受了礼。于是君相二人，将出兵机宜与四将一一分说。石守信等都道：“臣等托圣主洪福，听丞相吩咐，定马到成功，不必期年，当可饮庆功酒矣。”语声未落，却见那御弟郑恩闯将进来，大声嚷嚷道：“我道是哥哥在何处，却原来找丞相吃酒！那姓苗的牛鼻子果真算得明白！这般干饮有何意思，不如臣去请那歌儿舞女、偎红倚翠，岂不快活？”赵普扬眉，道：“陛下兄弟去耍罢，恕臣不送。”匡胤怒道：“郑子明！再要浑说，信不信朕削了你！”一时满座皆笑。  
赵普莞尔。

庆功宴上歌舞罢，肴核既尽，杯盘狼藉。赵普缓缓起身，举酒祝道：“朝中文武两班齐，十年身到凤凰池。金枝玉叶尽光辉，江山万年掌华夷。”群臣皆起，尽饮杯中酒，共祝道：“大宋万年。”赵普又道：“想当年，太祖皇帝客随州董宗本家，尝梦黑龙飞去，群虎乘风随之。今日臣等所见，信有此征。”语未毕，泣已不成声。文武群臣祝道：“龙吟天上生云气，虎啸清风四起。龙虎梦君臣，风云庆家国。”乃共泣，道：“太祖万年。”  
这一出正是“伏降四国咨谋议，雪夜亲临赵普第”，又题“君相当时一梦中，今朝龙虎风云会”。  
还有几句后话，待小老儿道来。说是散宴之后，赵普上书固请为太祖皇帝守山陵。太宗皇帝挽着他手，苦劝道：“卿昔日以半部论语辅皇兄定天下，今日天下虽定，然卿不可以半部论语辅我治太平乎？”赵普稽首道：“臣心已死，望陛下成全。”乃挂冠而去，家居洛阳，临行口占一绝云：  
人到今生遇已迟  
未逢空掷少年时  
此夕置酒飞白雪  
彻晓待来君不知


End file.
